


Want, Need, Dominate, and Love

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey dominates Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Need, Dominate, and Love

Kylo sat on the edge of the wreck, his arms resting on his knees as he watched Rey. She glanced up at him occasionally since he was silent as he watched her, a shadow against the blue sky. She sat on the ground near the wreck they were salvaging, having found it among the ruins of trees and vines, the ship almost taken completely by the jungle. Rey liked this planet, so much green, but 

Kylo seemed indifferent. She supposed he had seen his fair share of jungle planets and found this one average. They had traced the wreck when she had discovered the dying distress signal and begged Kylo to let her take a look. 

Now they were looking through some ship parts she had pulled from it, seeing what she could salvage for the Falcon. He had helped her salvage some of the parts she wanted from the wreck of a Mindabaal Customs yacht, though now he was watching her inspect their bounty. He was completely enamored of her, studying her as she worked. Rey would blush every time she saw him watching her intently. 

After a while, she glanced up at him and held his gaze. She could feel him through their Force link. She could always feel him, which was like a warm embrace. Now she was never alone and it felt wonderful. “What are you staring at?” 

There was only a hint of a smile on his lips. “You.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes.” 

She blushed and looked back down at the parts, a crooked smile on her lips as she busied herself with examining their salvage. Kylo dropped down, easily and quietly, making very little sound. She looked up following the line of his black boots, up his torso, and slowly to his face. He reached forward to take her hand, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face against her neck and hair. She smelled of warmth, sunlight and home—his place by her side was home now. Her arms went around his waist, her face against his chest with a soft smile on her lips. Despite their terrible beginning, they had developed a comfortable flow, teacher and student, friends, lovers. Ren balanced her. 

She gazed up into his face, the scar she given him cutting across his nose, harsh, angry along his cheek. It was a reminder of what had once happened, in a distant place and what seemed a long time ago. She reached up, touching it lightly, her fingertips just glancing over the red flesh, the scar from the light saber a reminder of her darkness that almost overtook her in that snow-covered forest. 

Ren didn't wince, only wrapped his hands more firmly around her waist and pulled her closer, tighter against him. He leaned in to catch her bottom lip gently with his teeth. 

He sucked her lip for a moment before he let her lip go with a brush of his tongue. “I want you, Rey.” 

“Now?” She blushed, her calloused fingers ran along the place where his neck was exposed over the top of his clothes. She could feel the pulse of his feelings along their Force connection, the tie that bound them together more deeply than something simply physical. Rey could feel how deeply he cared for her, how much he lusted for her, needed her. Her own passions rose up to meet his, twisting, combining into one. 

Kylo's eyes fluttered at the feel of her touch. He moaned. “I want you, I want you to take me, Rey...I want to meld our bodies to feel you, to make you scream. And I want you to make me scream.” 

Rey blushed at the intimacy of his words, the sexual tension clear in the way the words flowed heatedly from his lips. Her hands tightened in the fabric of his shirt where she had run them up his chest. He felt it, her agreement—she wanted him too. He lifted her, picking her up into his arms and carried her the short distance back to their ship. 

* 

Kylo carefully carried her to the room on the Falcon they had both been sharing. Once he had her in their room, he began to undress her. Rey would let him; it was one of his few pleasures, taking the time to remove her clothing. As if an act of worship of her, he slid the cloth from her shoulders, caressing her skin as he exposed it. His fingers were calloused like hers, but his touch was quite gentle, gentler than hers; she was sometimes too rough. Strokes with his lips would follow his caresses. It was done with almost a reverence for the woman he loved. He stroked her neck, her ears, and he took down her hair, running his fingers through it, gently brushing it free. 

He pressed his nose against her, smelling her hair, her skin, and placed tender kisses on her flesh that felt like welcome brands against her skin. Sometimes his teeth would scrape along her neck or shoulder, shivers of pleasure raced along her spine and spread through her groin making her feel swollen and needy. He walked around her with predatory intent. Kylo took his time. He stroked her skin gently with the bare tips of his fingers. She stood still and allowed him to finish removing her clothing. She watched him as his gaze lingered over her breasts and his warm brown eyes traced the roll of her hips, seeming to touch her groin with only his eyes causing her to ache. He bit his bottom lip, taking in the sight of her She could feel his need to have her. 

She grinned at him when his eyes met hers once more, a playful twinkle in her brown orbs. She moved so swiftly, his attention so riveted to her body, that he wasn't ready for her. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. She attacked his mouth with hers, growling with want, pressing her naked body against his. Ren shuddered. He could feel the heat of her body through his clothing. She was the sun against his darkness. She was both soft and hard, strength and grace. He drew his hands along her smooth back, following the slope down to her hips. Dragging his hands lower over her rear, gripping and tugging her closer, he needed her. 

She yanked at his clothing, urging him to strip for her. He felt a wave of desperation through their connection. Her need for him was like a deep ache in her body. It stunned him how much she had and still wanted him, her love and desire equal to his own. 

She made it difficult for him to get out of his clothing even though she clearly wanted him stripped bare. She kept biting and sucking on any exposed skin, making him want to melt on the spot, letting her do whatever it was she wanted. He finally was able to get his shirt off, prompting Rey to double her attack. Rey ran her hands along the his hips, starting at his stomach using the flat of her hand to trace to his sides There was just something about having someone so completely belonging to her, not in a sense of a possession, but as her other half, her equal. She bit down on one of his nipples once he had pulled his shirt off. He jerked with a groan at her rough attentions. Her hands slid down his flat stomach pulling at his pants, needing to touch him. 

Rey balanced on the balls of her feet, and with a little bit of Force telekinesis, pulled his pants off of him. She dropped down to kneel in front of him, making him remove his boots. It was a bit complicated, but soon Ren was as naked as Rey. 

Ren pressed against the wall, watching her when she forced him back. He could not prevent the groan that escaped his lips when she bit down on his hip, her hands coming up to cradle his scrotum, squeezing softly, stroking her thumb over him. His head dropped back against the wall, his mouth partly open, moaning with the pleasure of her touch. She glanced up and a smile danced across her lips before her eyes traveled down along his stomach, his chest, and then back up to the arch of his neck. He was incredible and he was hers. 

Remaining on her knees, her mouth brushed over his erection. He jerked at the feel of her tender soft lips, but when the flat of her tongue dragged along his length, Ren thought his knees would buckle. Their shared bond wrapped around them both, cocooning them in sharing each other's pleasure. 

She could feel his shivers as her tongue started to slowly explore his erection. Flat against the underside of his shaft, feeling the silky warmth of his skin. She wrapped her tongue around the head of his erection, feeling the satin texture, a slight salty taste of fluid at the tip. She hummed softly, which made Ren moan again. 

Her tongue played over him like she was eating a whipped treat, the noises she made sounded as if she were eating the most delicious dessert in the galaxy, which she was clearly enjoying. Hearing her moan vibrate up his skin, Ren tried to dig his fingers into the metal walls, his knees liquid. 

She traced the muscles of his legs, her hands gripped his hips, tugging him toward her. She sucked his erection deeply into her mouth, marveling at how soft, silky, and yet hard he was, the way his skin tasted against her tongue. He pulsed with life. She sucked,the slight salty taste of him making her blood drum. The sounds he made, soft groans, almost painful moans made her body react with need. 

She squeezed gently. Rey moved her hand up to stroke him, beginning to pump along his length feeling the way the blood rushed to the member making him harder, if possible, in her hand. Her brown eyes watched his face, watched the way he reacted to her. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, the vibration of her breathy sounds, the soft moans she made against him almost made him come right then, but he held back. Rey grinned mischievously. She adored the look of him when she had him weak like this, the way his mouth was slightly open, the way his teeth caught his bottom lip at those moments when the pleasure intensified. She loved him so much. 

Her soft hum of joy, her lips sliding up and down, the stroke of her tongue, warm and wet along the underside of his shaft was erotic. She gently ran her tongue along the head of his erection again before she reached up, taking his hands and pulled him down to the floor. 

She pushed him and Ren laid back willingly. He watched her with eyes heavy with lust. She crawled on top of him, nipped at his hips, along his stomach, as if she were sampling him on her way up. Rey grinned down at him, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes met his, heavy with desire. 

He could feel her use the Force to hold him in place, pinning him to the floor, which made him grin. She mounted him, adjusted herself over him. He enjoyed the way her thighs felt, firm and soft along his hips. She grabbed his erection, held him ready under her. 

She hissed seductively before she threw his words back at him, but in a way that made him groan. Re-purposed, the words now held a very different meaning. “I can take what I want, you know.” He almost came at that very moment. 

Ren watched her; he could not seem to take his eyes off her. Naked, slim, muscled body, pert breasts, her dominating him. He groaned when she rubbed the head of his shaft between her folds, coating him with her fluids. He shuddered, gasping for air. She played with him, rubbing him along her. Rey made herself gasp. She adjusted Kylo, ready, then plunged down on him with a lustful groan that echoed in the small chamber. 

The shudder ran up his entire body at the feel of her wrapped around him. Rey cried out, impaling herself on him, his erection embedded in her warm wetness. The sweet sensation of rocking her body on his firm length made her moan with the freedom of having him. 

Feeling her, pushing into her, the ruffle of erotic sensation moved down from her core over him. It flooded him physically and through the Force. He gasped, which pulled another smile from her lips. She enjoyed his inability to remain calm, that she could shatter his focus. He reached for her, but she giggled playfully and held him down. He felt her use the Force to pin his arms down, only allowing his legs to move. He grinned and brought his knees up to balance her. She pressed her hands against his chest and started to grind her hips. He kept his eyes on her, watching her move her body, undulating to a rhythm of her own, but she moved with sensual grace. 

He panted hard, feeling her body tighten, shiver with the build of her orgasm. He felt it in the Force, their connection feeding each other. He wanted to grab her, but she was forcing him to stay still until she finally cried out. Her blunt nails dug into his chest, her whole body arched in an exotic curve. She cried out his name. “Oh, Kylo Oh, BEN!!!!” 

Her fluids flooded over him and she released him—he could move again. He responded so quickly to being freed that she didn't have time to react. He grabbed her, sitting up and rolling her onto her back. Then he pressed her over onto her side. 

He flung her leg across his shoulder, caressed and then kissed her ankle. His hand moved over her knee, her thigh, before he pressed deep inside of her. She felt so good, so warm, so wet, all because of him. He pulled out, not quite all the way before he shoved back into her deliciously yielding body. Rey arched as he entered her sideways, enjoying the hardness of him, the feel of the different position, his fullness inside her. She cried out with a climax that rippled through her. The cry that came from her lips was spellbinding, and her voice pulled Ren, compelled him to fuck harder, deeper. He needed to hear her cry out again. 

He pounded into her hard, pushed himself deeply into her adjusting to find the places he knew made her cry with pleasure. Her muscles would clinch around him, forced him to stop moving for a moment as sexual pleasure danced through them both. He held her leg with one hand, the other reached forward to caress her rear, fingers dug into soft flesh, squeezed, massaged. When she reached down between her legs to rub while he moved, Ren was sure he would lose all control. He gritted his teeth against the influx of sensation. He wanted to hold back, to hear her cry out his name at least one more time. He shifted her leg, rolled her onto her stomach, grabbed Rey's hips and pulled her up to meet him. She groaned as he slid into her again as his fingers dug into her hips. “Yes, Ben, yes!!” 

He didn't stop, he did as she requested, thrusting deeply, rotated his hips, found the way she enjoyed it until he could see her hands balled into fists. Her back arched sensually, the erotic sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the small room. Rey climaxed with a hiss of intensity, her body clamped around his. Kylo gasped, plunged deeply into her, but it was when she looked over her shoulder at him, those smoldering brown eyes, that smile, her flushed cheeks, that was what did him in more than the simple pleasure of taking her. He cried out, his fluids bursting inside of her, his whole body arched with release. Their pleasure was shared between them across the bond; he felt her orgasms, but when she felt his, it was as if it doubled back on itself both of them crying out as one. Rey fell forward dropping her arms with an exhausted grunt. Kylo laid on top of her back. He kissed her shoulders gently. His nose brushed the back of her ear, through her soft hair. He smiled, contented. He slipped his hands up her arms to lace his fingers with hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes until he felt he was becoming too heavy. When he pulled out, still hard, she gasped, but the rolled over and held her arms out for him. Kylo instead wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He climbed in holding her tightly against him. 

“What about the parts we left outside?” Rey snuggled close, kissing the side of his neck. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both. 

“Don't worry. I will sense if someone tries to take them or comes too close to the ship.” 

Rey made a face, but Kylo kept caressing her shoulder and arm with the tips of his fingers. It was hypnotic, the delicate feel of his calloused fingers. She smiled softly, relaxed against her lover. “I love you, Rey.” 

He said it softly, simply, accompanied by the warmth of feeling along their Force bond. The smile that formed on her lips was tender. “I love you, Ben.” He noticed before she had called him Ben during their love-making...he wondered if that was what she felt along their bond? Maybe Ben Solo wasn't gone, maybe she was finding him again. He smiled, just a slight pull at his lips before kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.


End file.
